EB Especial Halloween: Predicciones
by OFATHUE
Summary: Un suceso fuera de lo normal alterará el Hallow n de nuestras queridas sanguineas? O podrá el 14º cumplir su venganza contra los Exorcistas comenzando por Nancy?  Parte de Exorcistas Bidimencionales


**Komui: Bueno, ya saben, los miembros de la orden somos de Hoshino, el trió de locas**

**Andrea: OYE!**

**Komui: jeje Gomen Andy-san**

**Andrea:¬_¬ Te estoy vigilando Komui**

**Komui: Gulp… bueno como decía el trió de primas es de las autoras, y las canciones son de Marlen Manzana o como se diga…**

**I, S Y D: Marilin Manson!**

**Komui: Ese…**

**Reever: Por cierto para aquellos que no lo sepan, este Fic forma parte de "Exorcistas Bidimensionales" A sí que les recomendamos leerlo primero.**

**Exorcistas Bidimensionales Especial de Halloween/Día de muertos:**

Boys and girls of every age

_Los ojos de Nea se abren_

Wouldn´t you like to see something strange?

_Las sanguíneas disfrazadas de brujas_

Come with us and you will see

_Komui aparece con una frasquito extraño_

This, our town of Halloween

_Un gran cartel en la Orden que dice "Happy Halloween"_

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

_Los __Noés a un costado de Nea con su materia Oscura al máximo_

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

_Los exorcistas con las inocencias al nivel crítico_

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

_Cada poder defendiendo su bando, tratando de ganar_

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

_Road chupando su paleta mientras le guiña un ojo a Nea_

It´s our town, everybody scram

_Nancy gritando al ver como Allen queda consumido por Nea_

In this town of Halloween

_Las sanguíneas atacan simultáneamente a Allen_

I am the one hiding under your bed

_Tikky atravesando la cama de Nancy mientras la secuestra_

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

_Los ojos sedientos de sangre de Road atacan a Nancy_

I am the one hiding under yours stairs

_Salen Kanda y Andrea de una escalera espantando a Itzel y a Lavi_

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

_Unas arañas bajan hasta llegar a Nancy haciéndola gritar_

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

_Los exorcistas abrazan felices a Nancy_

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

_Los ojos de Nancy se cierran regresándola al sueño_

Predicciones

(N.A: los puntitos son los sueños ·· bla, bla, bla·· - sueño)

Halloween, Día de todos los santos, Noche de Brujas, Día de muertos. No importa el nombre, no importa el país, ni siquiera la época, mucho menos la dimensión. Todos hemos festejado alguna vez esta fecha. Nos hemos vestido con disfraces terroríficos y hemos salido a pedir calaverita, con la clásica frase "Truco o Trato".

Pero esta fecha es más que dulces, y diversión, es esta fecha en la que los muertos reviven, los fantasmas se revelan, los duendes están sueltos, los deseos oscuros salen a la luz y los Noés, se liberan. Y esto es lo que nuestros protagonistas están a punto de descubrir...

Un día lluvioso con truenos y relámpagos, murciélagos volando por los aires, una dulce luna llena roja vigilaba la noche. Clima perfecto para la sanguínea Nancy, solo que está se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación. Se movía descontroladamente en su cama, su respiración era acelerada al igual que su pulso, sudaba frio, no estaba enferma, no podía ser eso...un sueño la atormentaba en esos momentos...

·· Allen se retorcía en el suelo sangrante, a causa de varias heridas en todo el cuerpo... su piel se tornaba gris, los estigmas salían en su frente, sus ojos se tornaban color ámbar... su cabello se rizaba, su aprendiz se encontraba tirada en el piso...

-A-Allen... Quédate con migo-

Allen seguia sufriendo en silencio, su lenta transformación parecía dar lugar al sufrimiento de la aprendiz más al igual que el ella se desangraba, la sanguínea perdió el conocimiento más se pudo observar a si misma fuera de su cuerpo, tras un tiempo regreso a su cuerpo, llegando justo cuando Allen terminaba su transformación

-A-Allen...- murmuraba por lo bajo mientras unas lagrimas aparecían en su rostro y caían al suelo, el Noé la miro con ojos sedientos de sangre

-Exorcista...- dijo al verla

-Allen...- el 14º la levanto del suelo por el cuello -Ck- dice ella por la falta de aliento repentino

-Exorcista... muere- con su mano libre golpea el estomago de la sanguínea

-¡Gha!- profiere mientras escupe un poco de sangre -A-llen- el Noé sonríe con malicia atraviesa el pecho de la chica mientras ella grita al instante ··

La exorcista despierta de golpe gritando a todo pulmón despertando a toda la orden oscura, mientras que Allen es el primero que llega en su ayuda

-¡Nancy-san! ¿Estás bien?-El chico la toma entre sus brazos mientras ella todavía intenta apartar las imágenes de su sueño -¿Que paso?-

-¿Ehh?...-Nancy miro a su alrededor, notando que estaba en su cuarto y en los brazos de Allen -A-A-Allen...-la chica se aferro a su novio para asegurarse de que siguiera siendo el -Allen- repitió mientras algunas lagrimas rebeldes comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

-¿NANCY QUE PASO?-en la puerta acababan de llegar todos los demas (dícese Itzel, Andy, Kanda, Lavi, Komui...) -ALLEN! ¿Que le hiciste?-Andrea avanzo enojada hacia el joven albino que no sabía que hacer

-¿Que? yo no he hecho nada...-

-ESCUCHA MOYACHI SI NO ME DICES QUE LE HISISTE A MI HERMANA TE VOY A...-

-Andrea...-Nancy se separo de Allen,-estoy bien, solo tuve una pesadilla- los demas la miraron algo incrédulos. -En serio estoy bien...-dijo con una débil sonrisa

-De acuerdo...-lentamente los exorcistas comenzaron a retirarse, cuando Allen estaba a punto de salir sintió una mano que se aferraba a él

-Allen... ¿Te podrías quedar conmigo por esta noche?-

Los ojos de Allen se abrieron ante las palabras de su ya no tan secreta novia (N.A dense cuenta que aqui ya todos saben de lo de todos "AXN, LXI, KXA" xD)

-¿Sí dime?- se acerco a ella mientras cuidadosamente la sentaba en sus piernas procurando que no se lastimara luego del golpe recibido al despertar de golpe

-No quiero estar solita- aclara mientras pega su rostro al pecho del exorcista albino mientras, el mencionado acariciaba su cabello en señal de cariño, caricia que su novia recibió encantada por parte de él

-Está bien Nancy-san- acerca su rostro a la cabeza de la albina mientras le da un ligero beso en la cabeza

-Te quiero Allen- lo abraza por la espalda mientras él le responde el abrazo.

Esa noche Allen se recostó con Nancy en la cama, cada uno en un lado, la noche para Allen no tuvo problemas… pero para Nancy fue todo lo contrario, ya que tuvo el mismo sueño.

Al amanecer Nancy lucia un tono pálido más que antes, en ese momento Allen despierta al mismo tiempo que el estridente grito de Andrea llego al momento para hacerlo entrar en razón -MOYASHIS, ES HORA DE DESAYUNAR, APURENCE O LES TOCARA NADA- una gota aparece en la cabeza de los 2 albinos mientras entraban en razón de que realmente tenían que desayunar

-Vamos a desayunar Allen- le dice mientras lo mira fijamente

-Claro vamos- responde mostrando una sonrisa mientras le da un corto pero dulce beso en los labios

Ambos exorcistas se dirigieron a la cocina tomados de la mano, pero Nancy seguia pensando en su pesadilla, sin poder quitarse el mal sabor de boca que esta le habia dejado, la cara del 14vo regresaba constantemente a su cabeza

- ¡Basta fue solo un sueño!-pensó mientras tomaba la bandeja con su desayuno-No va a pasar, no va a pasar, no va a pasar...- Allen convirtiéndose comenzó a ocupar su mente -NO VA A PASAR-una risa fría comenzó a sonar en su cabeza

-¡NANCY!-Itzel chasqueo los dedos frente a ella

-¿Eeh? ¿Que?-

-¿Estás bien?-su prima la miro preocupada -acabas de tirar la mitad de tu comida de camino...- Nancy observo su bandeja medio vacía y volteo hacia atrás viendo el rastro de comida que habia dejado

-Sí, sí, estoy bien... solo estoy algo distraída-

-¿Segura? estas rara desde la mañana- le pregunto Allen abrazándola

-Sí, sí... lo estoy, cambiemos de tema ¿Quieren?-

-Oigan ¿Ya vieron que día es?-

-28 de octubre... ¡KAWAI! ¡Falta poco para Halloween!-

-¿Ustedes festejan el día de muertos?-

-¡CLARO!-

-¡Genial! ¿Que haremos para ese día?-

-Pues podríamos...-

-NADA DE EXPERIMENTOS DE NUEVO CON LOS INTEGRANTES DE LA ORDEN ANDREA-

-Pero... pero... pero... pero-

-NO-

-Entonces... ¿Que les parece sí...?-

-No Nancy-san, no jugaremos a los vampiros-

-Ou-

-Entonces...-

-Menos a los bomberos Itzy-chan-

-Ooooo pues, decidan ustedes- dijo retadoramente Andrea

-¿Que tal si...?-

-No Yuu, no vamos a jugar a los ninjas samuráis- dice Andrea del mismo tono que le dijo su novio

-Entonces... juguemos a...-

-No Lavi-chan, no vamos a jugar al enfermero-

-Ouch-

-Entonces...-

-No Allen-kun, no jugaremos a eso-

-Rayos...-

-¡KOMUI!- llamo Andrea a lo que el supervisor llego al instante

-¿Si dime?-

-¿Que podemos jugar el día de muertos?-

-¿Ustedes festejan el día de muertos?-

-Sip- afirmo felizmente Nancy -Es lo más genial del mundo-

-¡Oh, oh ya se!- dice Andy mientras se para en la mesa

-¿Podrías bajarte de la mesa?- dice muy calmado Kanda

-Cállate, ¡Me disfrazare de seven days!- dice Andy mientras se pasa todo el cabello para enfrente y se para detrás de Itzel –Seven Days- dice en su oído

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grita Itzel

-Jajajajajajaja- se burlan todos menos Nancy que se queda mirando su bandeja aun medio vacía

-Que mala- se queja Itzel mientras enrójese levemente

-Seven Days-

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cállate- vuelve a decir Itzel

-Seven Days, days, days, days-

-Jajajaja-

-¡Ya, basta!-

-Está bien, está bien- dice Andrea retirando el cabello de su rostro –perdona, no me resistí ^-^-

-Ya lo note- dice Itzel volviendo la mirada a su comida -¿Nancy estás bien? No te reíste de la broma-

-¿Eh? Si estoy bien, solo que mi cabeza anda en otro lugar-

-Ya nos dimos cuenta- dice Kanda cortando su soba

-Has estado asi desde la mañana-

-Se me pasara rápido, lo prometo ^-^no se preocupen-

-De acuerdo- todo vuelven a sus asuntos mientras que la expresión de Nancy se ponía oscura y se levantaba de la mesa

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Lavi

-A descansar un rato, no pase una buena noche- dice saliendo de la cafetería

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana Allen?- pregunta en tono sombrío Andrea

-Yo no le hice nada- trata de salvarse Allen

Y con Nancy…

- ¿Porqué rayos no me puedo sacar el sueño de mi cabeza? Si duermo se quitaran, seguro Auch- dice cuando se choca con Reveer

-Oh perdóname Nancy-

-Sí, no hay problema, yo también debería tener cuidado-

-¿Qué tienes? Te noto algo pálida-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-Debe ser por el sueño, no dormí bien ayer-

-Cierto, y ¿Que paso?-

-No quiero hablar de eso, más tarde tal vez, gracias por preocuparte- siguió su camino.

Al llegar a su habitación se recargo en la puerta mientras la cerraba, avanzo en dirección a su armario y saco su pijama, la coloco en su cama y se sentó bajo la ventana…

··Nancy corría en un lugar desconocidito… preguntándose donde estaba... el sueño de Road... no... la mansión Noé... no... Un bosque… quizá... De pronto escucho un grito en frente de ella, volteo hacia el cielo un cometa rojo, paso volando sobre ella, tenía un mal presentimiento, siguió corriendo, un estruendo a su izquierda, junto con un resplandor celeste...

-Ahhhh!-escucho un grito frente a ella, segundos después llego lo que parecía un claro, habia signos evidentes de batalla, y alguien parado en el centro

-A-A-Allen...-

-Nancy-san… ¡NO! ¡Aléjate!- de pronto Nancy tropezó con algo, era un pequeño Martillo negro, y pedazos de espada dispersada

-¡Allen! ¿QUE ESTA…?- se paró en seco, Allen estaba manchado de sangre, y su olfato nunca la engañaba, eso era sangre de exorcista

-¡VETE DE AQUI!-

-Es hora de que te unas a nosotros hermano-la voz de Road pareció salida de la nada, mientras alguien la atacaba por atrás...

-¡KIIIIAAAAA!- Nancy cayó al piso aun respirando -¿Qué sucede aqui?-

-Te dije que no vinieras Nancy-san-

-Allen... ¿Que está...?- observo como su piel se tornaba gris y sus ojos miel -A-Allen- dice casi inconsciente

-Adiós exorcista- dice Road mientras aparece junto a Allen y su puerta sale de la nada

-Allen...espera...-

-Adiós Nancy-san- al instante en el que Allen y Road entran a la puerta unas Teasses salen y la atacan arrancando pedazos de su piel...··

Nancy despierta de golpe de nuevo, esta vez sin gritar

-Fue un sueño de nuevo...Maldición, van de mal en peor- soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie -Supongo que tengo que disculparme con los demás por cómo me porte con ellos- salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento, al llegar noto que no habia nadie -¿Donde estarán?- se dirigió a la oficina de Komui y toco la puerta

-¿Si?- contesta Komui revisando unos datos

-Etto... ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro Nancy-san-

-Gracias-

-¿Que te trae por aqui?-

-Es que no encuentro a los demás y pensé que tu sabias donde estaban-

-Ah, dijeron que entrenarían en el bosque, se fueron hace como 10 minutos, no te despertaron porque dijeron que era mejor-

-¿¡Quien dijo eso!-

-Tu hermana, dijo que cuando duermes lo mejor es dejarte-

-Gracias Komui- dice Nancy mientras sale corriendo de la oficina

-No termine de decirle... supongo que no importa- Nancy corría por los pasillos de la orden para salir en dirección al bosque...

-Sera coincidencia, es decir solo... solo son sueños… O no-

-"Nancy ¿Que pasa?"-Black Rose se habia activado al lado suyo

-No lo se... solo quiero llegar a ese bosque...-

-¿De menos sabes donde esta? te recuerdo que este lugar está rodeado de...-

-Por favor, ahora no... Dime hacia donde debo ir-la interrumpió Nancy, y al notar la ansiedad en la vos de su exorcista

-Al norte, Fénix y Lía dicen que en un pequeño claro...-

-¿QUE?-Nancy aumento la velocidad -Por favor ¿Que sucede?-Nancy no le contesto

-Vamos tiene que ser una falsa alarma... esto no puede pasar...-

-¿Que no puede pasar…?-

······Flashback ······

Unos días antes de la llegada de las chicas a la dimensión de DGM...

-¿Tu sabes que se traen mis tíos?- Las tres chicas se hallaban dispersadas en un pequeño cuarto, Andrea sentada en una cama individual con una computadora en las piernas, Nancy acostada en un poff morado, e Itzel sentada en un tocador

-Ni idea, me dijeron que iba a ser una sorpresa…-

-Saben...-Nancy interrumpió a las otras dos -Anoche soñé que conocíamos a Allen, Kanda y Lavi...-

-¿En serio?-

-Si... estábamos en el otro cuarto... y tú- señalo a Itzel -te ponías a leer algo raro de un libro...-

-¿Y luego?- Las otras dos miraron a Nancy intrigadas

-Pues... nosotras gritábamos algo... y una luz aparecía en el ropero…-

-¬_¬Creo que has visto demasiado Narina...-

-¡Oye!-

······Fin del Flashback······

- ¿Sera que... será que volví a soñar con el futuro?- Nancy sacudió la cabeza -NO, No puede ser… no puede ser...

-¡Nancy!-

-¿QUE?-

-Siento que... siento que algo malo está pasando...- Nancy miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en el bosque de su sueño

-Maldición, ¿Hacia dónde Black Rose?- dice desesperada Nancy

-Este… hacia la derecha- Nancy cambia de dirección a continua corriendo

- En mi sueño no traía a Black Rose… aun puedo cambiarlo ¡Eso es!- dice acelerando el paso

-¿Qué sucede Nancy? Me estas asustando-

-Puedo cambiarlo Black Rose, puedo cambiarlo-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Solo ven sígueme- Nancy corrió hasta llegar al claro y observo como Kanda se disponía a atacar a Allen –Lavi ¿Que sucede?-

-Se enojaron como siempre-

-¡Hay que detenerlos!- dice Nancy tratando de ir con ellos

-Sabes que no hay manera- dice Lavi deteniéndola de un brazo

-¡Pero algo malo va a pasar si no los detenemos!- trata de zafarse

-¿Cómo que? ¿El 14vo va a salir?- dice burlón Lavi

-¡Sí!- dice Nancy soltándose de Lavi y dirigiéndose a Allen

-¡Nancy-chan!- grita Lavi haciendo que Allen se desconcentre

-¿Pero que haces aquí?- le dice Allen a Nancy

-¡Muévete!- le grita empujándolo para sacarlo del camino recibiendo ella el impacto de la mugen

-¡Nancy!- gritan Lavi y Allen mientras que Kanda se paraliza

-Jaja- ríe ella –Lo logre- Allen se acerca a ella y le levanta la cabeza

-¿Por qué lo haces?-

-Te explico luego pero… ¿Dónde están Itzel y Andy?-

-Se fueron a entrenar solas-

-Muy bien- dice Nancy relajándose

-Ven, hay que llevarte con la jefa de enfermeras-

-Pero está muy lejos-

-Hay que llevarte- le dice Black Rose –No puedo curarte si es herida causada por tu propia intención-

-Que raro- dice Nancy casi inconsciente –Está bien, vallamos- Allen la carga y se dirige a la Orden mientras que le dirige a Kanda una mirada de odio

-Ella se atravesó- trata de defenderse

-Ya, no se peleen- dice Lavi –Nancy-chan-

-Dime- dice débilmente

-¿Cómo…?- se interrumpió solo –No importa, te pregunto luego-

-"¿Qué sucede chicos? ¿Dónde están?"- pregunta Itzel por el golem

-Hubo un problema, vamos para la Orden, las vemos haya- responde Lavi

-"De acuerdo, los vemos hay"-

Llegando a la Orden Allen llevo a Nancy a la enfermería donde se encontraba el pan… Bookman y Komui hablando con la jefa de enfermeras

-¿¡Que sucede!- pregunta la jefa de enfermeras alarmada al ver a Allen cubierto de sangre con Nancy en brazos

-Hubo un problema en el bosque- responde Allen

-¡ ¿Los emboscaron?- pregunta Komui

-No, nada de eso- responde dejando a Nancy en una cama –Kanda, Lavi y yo entrenábamos en el bosque cuando Kanda se puso de digno y se enojo con migo, comenzamos a discutir y de pronto apareció Nancy-san y me empujo para que ella recibiera el ataque de Kanda- explico sentándose junto a Komui y Bookman

-Mmm…-profiera Bookman –Esto es extraño…-

-Panda- llama Lavi desde la puerta

-¿Qué sucede Lavi?-

-Necesito decirte algo- responde en tono serio el sucesor de Bookman

-De acuerdo en seguida voy-

-¿Qué pasa Lavi?- pregunta Komui

-Tu también puedes venir- la expresión de Komui se oscurece ante el tono de Lavi

-De acuerdo- sale Komui seguido de Bookman mientras Allen se queda sentado

-¿Qué sucede Lavi, porque me llamas así?-

-Es con respecto a Nancy-chan-

-¿Qué tiene ella?-

-Antes de que fuera atacada llego muy histérica al claro-

-Sí, recuerdo que también habia llegado a mi oficina preguntando por ustedes-

-Cuando llego pregunto porque peleaban y después trato de detenerlos, la detuve y cuando le pregunte la razón me dijo que el 14vo aparecería si no los detenía- la expresión de Komui y Bookman se abrió

-Las sanguíneas son especiales- dice Bookman –Lo comprobamos desde que llegaron aquí-

-Lo resolveremos cuando se mejore- dice Komui –mientras quiero que procures que Kanda y Allen no se peleen-

-De acuerdo Komui-

Justo en ese momento llegaron Itzel y Andrea

-Lavi-chan ¿qué paso?-

-Pues...-Lavi relato lo sucedido omitiendo lo que le había dicho Nancy

-¿Y se atravesó? ¡PERO PORQUE! ¡SI SABE QUE ESE PAR SIEMPRE PELEAN!-

-No lo sé,-El joven Bookman decidió no contar los motivos de la sanguínea-pero creo que no estará tranquila, hasta que se asegure de que ese par no van a pelear...-

-Sí es así... KANDA!-El samurái apareció a los pocos segundos ante los gritos de su aprendiz

-TSK ¿Y ahora qué?-

-más te vale no pelearte con Allen por un tiempo-

-TSK... ¿Y por qué debo hacerlo?-

-¡PORQUE YO LO DIGO!-

-PUES SI CREES QUE...-y así empezó una clásica pelea entre ese par

Y con Nancy...

Ella se encontraba conectada a una bolsa de suero colgado en un tubo

-No te preocupes, se va a recuperar- le dice la jefa de enfermeras a Allen

-Lo sé- dice sin desviar la mirada de su inconsciente novia, en ese momento entran Andrea e Itzel

-¿Como está Allen?-

-Mejor-

-¿Enserio se aventó?-

-Algo así-

-Seguramente fue por el sueño que tuvo en la noche-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Ella algunas veces sueña cosas que se va a hacer realidad y trata de cambiarlas-

-¿Por que haría eso?-

-Ella cree que el destino no está escrito y que tú lo puedes manipular a tu antojo dependiendo las acciones que hagas- dice Andrea

-Seguro se recuperara, pero abra que vigilarla-

-¿Por qué?-

-A veces se cae de la cama- dice Itzel, a Allen se le apareció una gota en la cabeza

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-De acuerdo, yo me quedare con ella...-Allen regreso hacia el cuarto, todavía preguntándose, que habría soñado su novia para que actuara de esa forma, en el tiempo que llevaban las chicas en la orden había aprendido bastante de Nancy, y si de algo estaba seguro era de que ella tendría que tener una muy buena razón para hacer lo que había hecho...

Con todo eso dándole vueltas en la cabeza, se sentó al lado de la cama de Nancy y la observo dormir...

••-No puedes cambiar el destino...- unas voces se escuchaban alrededor de la exorcista que no entendía de donde salían-Sabes que ya está escrito... No puedes luchar contra el...-

-SI PUEDO-la chica le grito a las voces-¡NADA ESTA ESCRITO!-

-solo te engañas a ti misma...-le dijo una voz a sus espaldas...-

-Es mentira...mentira-

-Si eso crees terminaras muriendo y llevándote a todos contigo- se escuchan las voces retumbando en toda su cabeza

-Mentira... no es cierto- Nancy tapo su rostro con sus manos

-¿Por qué tratas de cambiarlo?- dice una voz tras de ella

-Porque nada puede decidir el futuro de alguien más... no se puede...-

-Esas ideas te llevaran a la ruina- dice una voz burlona

-Mentira...mentira...mentira...se puede cambiar, yo lo sé-

-Morirás...-

-No-

-Y no puedes impedirlo...- le dice la voz con tono tétrico

-N-No es cierta...- dice con voz horrorizada

-Morirán tu...-

-Silencio...-

-Allen...-

-Cállense...-

-Lavi y Kanda...-

-Deténganse...- dice a punto de llanto

-Y...-

-¡CALLENSE!-

-Tu hermana- ··

Nancy despertó de golpe gritando a todo pulmón de nuevo

-¡NOOOOOO!-

-¡Nancy-san! ¿Qué sucede?-

La chica respiraba entrecortadamente y tardo un momento en ubicarse-nada... Nada...-

-Nancy-Allen tomo a su novia de la barbilla y la hiso mirarlo a los ojos-La última vez que dijiste eso, te atravesaste por voluntad propia ante un ataque de Pakanda-

-En serio Allen no es nada...-

-Nancy-san por favor-

-Solo he estado teniendo pesadillas muy vividas-

-¿sobre que?-

-Sobre ti, convirtiéndote y matándonos a todos... pero no puedo decirte esoSobre los Noé-

-¿Los Noé?-Allen la miro confundido-Nunca te habías puesto así por ellos-

-es, algo, difícil de explicar...-

-Puedes decírmelo-

-No, no puedo-

-Vamos Nancy-san ¿Qué sucede?-

-Enserio, nada no te preocupes... se pasara rápido- le dirigió una tierna sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla

-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás- le dice el tomándola de las manos

-Eso espero...- Nancy se volvió a recostar en la cama y cerró los ojos -No podre dormir está noche...-

El atardecer empezó, hicieron relevos en la enfermería para cuidar a Nancy, la noche llego y el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de Nancy

-Maldición... me voy a quedar dormida...- se dio la vuelta en la cama y echo un pequeño vistazo para ver quien estaba de guardia y pudo observar a Lavi cabeceando un poco -Lavi...- dijo en susurro -Lavi...- repitió, nada. Se levanto silenciosamente de la cama y emprendió el camino hacia la sala de entrenamiento, estando ahí dentro se sentó bajo una ventana -Seguro aquí no me duermo- estaba muy equivocada...

En la enfermería...

-Lavi-chan-Itzel entro a la sala abrazando un gran libro-Ya me...-la chica vio a su maestro dormido y que Nancy no estaba-¡LAVI-CHAN!¿DONDE AKUMAS ESTA MI PRIMA?-

-¿Ehh?-Lavi se cayó de la silla y miro a su alrededor-¡AAA Me quede dormido!-

-¬¬ ¿Apoco?-pregunto Itzel con un tono sarcástico poco usual en ella-¡Anda! Mejor ayúdame a buscarla-dijo mientras le daba un zape con el libro que traía (bastante grueso por cierto)

-Está bien Itzi-chan-dijo el pelirrojo levantándose y sobándose la cabeza

-¡NANCY!-

Y en la sala de entrenamiento...

Nancy se encontraba en la ventana mirando al bosque

-No debo dormirme... no debo dormirme-sus parpados comenzaron a caérsele-NO. No debo dormirme... no debo dormirme... -sus parpados cayeron una vez más-No debo...-

Nancy cayó al suelo dormida mientras que los demás la buscaban casi histéricos por toda la Orden

-¡Nancy-chan!-

-¡Onee-Sama!-

-Nancy-san... ¿Dónde Te metiste? - dice Allen recorriendo los pasillos de la Orden

-¡Nancy!- grita su prima en la biblioteca, Kanda recorría los pasillos en silencio cuando escucha que algo se cae en la sala de entrenamientos

-¿Que fue eso?- va corriendo a la sala donde encuentra a una Nancy acostada en el suelo debajo de unos muñecos para golpear -¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí!- le regaña inútilmente mientras observa que ella tiembla y trata de hablar, sale de la sala y grita -¡La encontré!- todos se encaminan a la sala y los primeros en llegar son Allen y Andrea

-¡¿Qué haces aquí Nancy?- pregunta su hermana levantando su cabeza -Estás ardiendo en fiebre-

-Vamos, llevémosla a la enfermería- dice Allen cargándola, llegan Itzel y Lavi

-¿Que sucedió?-

-Está con fiebre y estaba acostada en el suelo-

-Pero ¿por qué?-

-No lo sé...-

-Mejor llevémosla a la enfermería...-

-De acuerdo-Allen carga a su aprendiz y la lleva de regreso hasta la cama-Alguien debería quedarse-

-Yo lo hare... era mi turno y me dormí-Dijo Lavi intentando enmendar su error

-¬.¬Ni creas que te vamos a volver a dejar solo con ella-

-Pero...-

-Pero nada, yo también me quedo-le dijo Itzel sentándose al lado de su maestro

-De acuerdo U.U-

Los demás exorcistas se retiraron, Allen no sin antes prometer volver en un rato para su guardia

-Lavi-

-¿Que sucede Itzi-chan?-

-¿Que es lo que te dijo Nancy?-

-¿Ehh? no se dé que hablas...-

-Te conozco bien, sé que no estás diciendo todo lo que sabes...-

-Itzi-chan yo...-

-Por favor, puede ser importante, si el sueño de Nancy se vuelve realidad otra vez...-

-¿Otra vez?-

-Larga historia, ¿Por favor?-

-Pues...-El chico dudo un poco mirando a su aprendiz, antes de ceder y revelar el resto de la información que ocultaba, mientras Nancy comenzaba a tener otro sueño

··Es un bosque oscuro en el cual... solo la niebla reina, la joven exorcista corre sin rumbo fijo esperando poder llegar a tiempo; a evitar la muerte de sus amigos, novio, hermana y prima

-¡Rayos! No llegaré- Dice para sí mientras sigue corriendo

-¡AAAGGGHHH!- Escucha mientras apresura el paso, esperando llegar antes de que lo más teme suceda...

-¡ESTUPIDO BROTE DE HABAS ALLEN WALKER!- Grito energéticamente Andrea mientras se lanzaba contra el 14º con su Lía en nivel 4 -¡Inocencia... nivel 4! ¡Proyección momentánea!- Se lanza contra el Noé haciendo una proyección momentánea del Crown Clow; con el cual pretende poder hacer un corte directo

-¡NIÑA ILUSA!- Extiende su mano inundada de materia negra con la cual; solamente al hacer un pequeño movimiento de mano logro repeler el ataque de Andrea

-¡AAA!- Vuelve a gritar mientras es lanzada contra un árbol

-¡ANDREA!- Llamo Kanda al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba contra el Noé- ¡Vas a morir estúpido Moyashi!-

Hace un choque directo con la energía del Noé mientras la materia oscura y la inocencia comienzan a sacar chispas, consecuencia del choque de ambas

-¡¿A quién le llamas "Moyashi"? Kanda-

-¡Al idiota que se dejo controlar por sus emociones!-

-Oh ese Moyashi...-El Noé miro a Kanda con una sonrisa malévola-temo decirte, que él, Ya no existe- Y con esto una esfera de materia negra manda volar a Kanda junto con Andrea

-¡ALLEN! ¡PARA!-Itzel y Lavi se acercaron a Allen sin atreverse a atacarlo

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo exorcistas?-

-Allen, somos tus amigos-

-Oh, creo que me confunden-Dice mientras activa una versión oscura del Clown Crown-Yo no tengo amigos...-dice mientras los ataca

-¡Escudo del fénix!-Itzel creó un muro de llamas para protegerse

-De acuerdo... si no es por las buenas-

-¡HIBAN!-

-¡Látigo de fuego!-Ambos exorcistas atacaron al joven albino, cuyo rostro comenzaba a adoptar el tono de piel de los Noé

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?-Debajo de ellos apareció el símbolo del músico-me decepcionan-Una enorme cantidad de materia salió del símbolo y ataco a los dos exorcistas que quedaron sin conocimiento-Es hora de...-

-¡ALLEN!-Nancy entro al claro en ese momento, asustada, pero firme-No me obligues a pelear... para por favor-

-Nancy-san yo...-La mirada de Allen retorno por un breve momento, para desaparecer nuevamente tras unos segundos-creo que lamento que estés aquí-Dice mientras le aparecen los estigmas y lanza una enorme esfera de materia negra a los 5 exorcistas, para dar su golpe final··

-¡NANCY!-La exorcista despierta mientras Itzel y Lavi la miran preocupados al lado de su cama

-¿Estás bien Nancy-chan?-

-Ah... ah... ah...- respira con dificultad mientras se coloca en posición fetal- Yo... no puedo... volver a dormir- Ladea bruscamente la cabeza- ¡NO PUEDO!-

-Onee-sama ¿Estás bien?- Andrea quien la había escuchado gritar salió corriendo en su ayuda, despertando a Kanda también- Onee-sama- Volvió a llamar mientras la toma entre sus brazos -Ya, ya Onee-sama, ya paso no te preocupes, evitare a toda costa que se cumpla lo prometo- Nancy le regreso el abrazo mientras comenzaba a llorar -Juro que no dejare que nadie más que yo te haga llorar-

-Gosera... pero gracias- se aferra más a ella al mismo tiempo que llega Kanda

-Yuu...- lo mira fijamente a los ojos -¿Me acompañas mientras cuido a Onee-sama?-

-TSK...-

-Por favor-

-Aahh- Suspira rendido -Esta bien-

-Arigato, Itzel, Lavi; gracias por su ayuda -

-No te preocupes Andy-chan-

-Zayo Andy- Se despidió Itzel mientras, Kanda jala una silla mientras se sienta a un lado de Andrea

-Descuida Onee-sama...- le susurra mientras acaricia su cabello -No dejare que nadie te haga sufrir- Abraza con más fuerza su cabeza sin lastimarla -Ahora descansa-

-Snif... gracias Andy...- mira de reojo a Kanda -Gracias Kanda-

-TSK -

-Jeje- ríe Andrea mientras su hermana se recuesta par poder dormir -Yuu, ¿Me traes un poco de café? Creo que me quedare el resto de la noche-

-Claro... ¿Cómo lo quieres?-

-Negro... pero ponle azúcar, necesitare mucho dulce- Le sonríe mientras acaricia la mano de su hermana

-Te traeré también unos pasteles-

- ¡Pastel! Jeje gracias-

-Si, si- agita la mano mientras sale de la enfermería

-Andy...-llama su hermana mientras se volteaba para verla

-Si dime Onee-sama ^^-

-Tengo frio-

-Tienes por lo menos un centenar de cobijas encima-

-Pero tengo frio-

-Te traeré veinte más-

-Mejor 38-

-Ok, ok, 38 serán- en ese momento llega Kanda

-Aquí está tu café y tu pastel... ¿A dónde vas?-

-Por 38 cobijas para mi Onee-sama - Kanda toca la frente de Nancy

-Tiene por lo menos 48 grados, no puedes traerle más cobijas-

-Pero tengo frio...-

-No la puedo dejar con frio tenle compasión Yuu, por favor-

-Komui nos matara por esto... y el Moyashi también Está bien, tráelos-

-Te lo jurito ni Komui o Allen se van a enterar-

-¬-¬De acuerdo...-Kanda dejo ir a Andrea quien volvió con un montón de cobijas mucho más grande que ella -¿no crees que estas exagerando?-

-no, cualquier cosa es poco para mi Onee-sama-

-sigo insistiendo en que no deberíamos taparla tiene fiebre-

-Ya te dije nadie se va a enterar...-

-Yo no estaría tan segura-la fría voz de la jefa de enfermeras se escucho a la espalda de los dos exorcistas

-Usted cállese, a nadie le importa su opinión- con todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí Andrea había aprendido a tratar a la jefa de enfermeras a su manera

-¿Cómo te atreves...?-

-Pues así ¿Que no ve?- mientras Kanda le hacía señales para que se callara

-Insolente chiquilla...-

-Aquí no hay ninguna chiquilla solo una exorcista con grandes capacidades y cuando quiera puedo curar a mi hermana mire...- Black Rose se acerco a Andrea -Blacky, por favor regenera la buena salud de mi hermana-

-Hai- la inocencia obedeció y en menos de lo que canta un gallo se curo

-O-O-Todos menos Andrea se quedaron estupefactos

-¡Oye!-Nancy miro a Black-rose-no que no podías curarme-

-Técnicamente no te cure como tal... use la regeneración...-

-¿Y no pudiste haberlo hecho desde hace un buen rato?-

-Etto... no se me había ocurrido je, je-

-¬-¬ Valiente inocencia tengo-

-¡Oye! Al final te cure ¿no?-

-bien, bien Gracias Black-Rose-

-De nada Nancy ^^-

-Bueno ya no importa-

-Eres atrevida niña-

-Pero eso ya lo sabía desde hace mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, y muchos más tiempo atrás-

-Pero no me canso de repetirlo-

-¿Apostamos a ver quien se cansa primero?-

-No-

Y con Itzel...

Después de que Lavi le contara todo lo sucedió la chica se habia refugiado en la biblioteca de la orden y se encontraba perdida entre una montaña de libros

-Estoy segura de que debe haber algo por aquí...-Revolvió el montón de libros, hasta que encontró uno de aspecto antiguo sin título ni autor -¿Qué es esto?-se puso a hojear el libro, eran varias anotaciones hechas a mano en una letra cursiva impecable -Pareciera de inicios de la Orden-De pronto casi a la mitad del libro encontró una anotación que tenia por título "Víspera de todos los santos" y más abajo "La liberación del último Noé"-¡Eureka!-leyó rápidamente todo el capitulo-Tengo que hablar con Nancy-

Y con Nancy...

-...- Andrea permanecía inerte mientras tomaba su café con todo el placer del mundo

-¿No exageras tomando café?-

-No Yuu, por que lo dices

-No nada más decía-

-Muy bien... Mmmm que rico-

-Badabadabadabadabada...- dijo Nancy entre sueños

-Lo bueno es que no está soñando feo-

-¿Qué crees que sueñe?-

-Un mundo rodeado de Allen y va a empezar a babear…¡Ahora!- Nancy comenzó a babear

-Se ve que la conoces bien...-

-^-^Años de experiencia, es mas va a decir Allen en 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...-

-Allen-Dijo Nancy entre sueños y abrazo una almohada-mmm sabes bien...-Nancy comenzó a morder la almohada

-¬_¬U^-^U-

-Sabes tu hermana da miedo a veces-

-si lo sé-

-Mmmm ya me aburrí de cuidar a tu hermana-

-Si yo también- ambos dieron un laaargo suspiro

-¡Ya se!-

-¿Que?-

-¿Podemos...Mmmm... podemos... jugar?-

-No-

-Ushhh-

-Gruñona-

-Mmmm...- en ese momento llega Itzel con el libro en brazos

-¡Adivinen que!-

-¡Tst! Vas a despertar a Nancy-

-Pero...pero-

-Tst-

-Pero es importan-

-Tst-

-Es im-

-TST-

-Per-

-Tst-

-¡O ESTA BIEN!-Itzel se dejo caer en otra silla y tras lanzarle una mirada acecina a su prima que ni se inmuto, abrió el libro y se puso a releer el capitulo

"El periodo del día de todos los santos, a lo largo del mundo, es en el que el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos lo que a lo largo del tiempo ha aportado las condiciones perfectas para…"

-¿Y que lees ahora Darc?-

-¿Eh?-Itzel que habia estado metida de lleno en su libro salto-Ah... Algo que encontré en la biblioteca-

-TSK ¿Y por eso tanto escándalo?-

-Es algo importante- dijo mandándole una mirada significativa a su prima, quien cambio de tema en el acto

-Sabes que, mejor si juguemos a algo...-

-Pero yo no quiero- dice Kanda

-Por favor Yuu juguemos algo, por mi *w*-

-¿Que quieres jugar?- dice en tono resignado

-Juguemos gato... pero vamos a despertar a Lavi-

-Pero el está- dice Kanda

-Tst, acompáñame- Andrea y Kanda salen de la sala -Itzel no despiertes a Nancy-

-Pero-

-Tst-

-¬_¬- en cuanto Andrea y Kanda se alejaron lo suficiente... -Nancy...Nancy...- dice ella en susurro

-Shhh-

-Pero... Pero...-

-no molestes...-

-¬-¬ Creía que la dormilona era yo-

-Lo eres, paro ella lleva no se cuanto sin dormir bien-dijo Andrea entrando con Kanda y Lavi

-¿Y porque me despertaron?- pregunto Lavi entrando con un bostezo

-Porque necesitamos jugar gato-

-Pero para eso solo se necesitan dos personas-

-Lo sé, vas a jugar con Kanda, el ya se aburrió de estar aquí con Nancy-

-Pero yo estaba durmiendo-

-Por favor Lavi-chan, por mi- dice Itzel

-Está bien-

-Yo no quiero jugar con el Ugisagi-

-Por mi Kanda-

-Está bien- ambos exorcistas salieron de la habitación

-Ahora si Darc, ¿Que es ese libro?-

-Es importante, mira lo que dice aquí- señala el párrafo del libro

-¿Cual este que habla del día de muertos eso ya me lo sé?-

-No, el de abajo-

-"La liberación del último Noé"-Leyó Andy el titulo y volteo a ver a su prima -Crees que se refiera al…-

-¿Catorceavo? Si, escucha:

"Una vez que los trece miembros de la familia de Noé hallan renacido, la oveja rebelde intentara volver al rebaño, sufrirá en esta ocasión de un discípulo de Dios, un exorcista marcado y elegido por alguien cercano al catorceavo,"

-Definitivamente es Allen...-

-"Aprovechara el periodo en el que el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos están más unidos"-

-Día de muertos o Halloween-

-"y solo una persona muy cercana al discípulo es capaz de detenerlo, evitando su resurgir durante dicho periodo"-Termino Itzel

-¿Crees que esa sea Nancy?-

-Obvio que tiene que ver con Nancy babas-

-Oye lo siento, pero... aún faltan 3 discípulos de Noé-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Falta el primo de Skin, el 12º y el 13º se me fueron sus nombres, si lo que dices es verdad faltan esos 3 Noés-

-Repito ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Que crees que hago cuando vago por la oficina de Komui-

-Cierto-

-Bueno, entonces despertaron y no lo notaste-

-Vale cheto... y no los conocí, bueno no importa, lo importante ahora es evitar que Allen despierte... digo el 14º despierte-

-Ya jugamos 30 veces Andrea, estoy aún más aburrido- dice Kanda recargado en la pared

-Sorry Yuu pero era vital saberlo-

-¿Por qué no juegan pictionary?-

-Pixi ¿que?-

-Pictionary, uno de ustedes dibuja algo y el otro adivina que es...-

-TSK ¿Y porque tenemos que jugar a eso?-

-Porque nosotras estamos hablando y es importante...-

-TSK-

-Anda Yuu-Andrea le mando una carita tierna-Enseguida vamos-

-TSK está bien...-

-^-^Gracias-Cuando ambos chicos volvieron a entrar al cuarto las chicas siguieron hablando

-Y no dice cómo podemos evitarlo...-

-No, solo que si no lo evitamos hasta que pase el Día de muertos estamos fritos...-

-Es decir...-Andrea vio un calendario-Que debeos evitarlo por los siguientes tres días-

-Sip-

-Ok, no hare absolutamente nada hasta dentro de dos días- sube los pies en un banco

-¡¿Qué?-

-Si dice que solo una persona cercana a Allen lo puede detener entonces lo sueños de Nancy están mal ella lo puede parar-

-Lo sé pero...-

-PAKA UGUISAGUI- Andrea e Itzel salen rápidamente del cuarto

-Que sucede Yuu?- pregunta su novia al verlo tan altéralo mientras Lavi tiene un intento de libro con un dibujito adentro -¿Eso es un dibujo?-

-Si- dice Lavi

-Llevo más de 20 min diciéndole lo que yo no lo acepta-

-Por qué no adivinas-

-Es un libro con un dibujito mediocre Lavi eso es lo que es-

-Tushe-

-¡Itzi-chan!-

-Jajaja haber déjame verlo-Ambas chicas se acercaron a el dibujo de Lavi

-¿Que hace una rata deforme en un barril?-

-¿No era un oso en una cucaracha mutante?-

-TSK Eso es una rata vomitando-

-¿De dónde?-

-Voltéalo de cabeza...-Las chicas giraron el dibujo -Juajuajajajuajaja ¡CIERTO!-

-:$ no es nada de eso-dijo Lavi sonrojado

-¿Y entonces?-

-Es un frensh Pudle en una bicicleta-

-O_oU-

-¬-¬U-

-Para mi tiene forma de una rana vomitando-

-NO la verdad creo que es una bola de pelo en un balón-

-Mentira Yuu es algodón en una bicicleta-

-SIIIIII-

-¿Atine?-

-Sipi-

-Y eso que lo dije por decir-

-Mala-

-Amucha honra Lavi-

-Bueno les diremos de lo hemos estados hablando- al cabo de diez min. Acabaron

-¿COMO QUE NO HARAS NADA?-

-Como lo escuchaste no hare absolutamente Nada Yuu-

-¿Estás loca?-

-Sí, pero eso no tiene que ver con esto, no voy a hacer nada, ya lo decidí-

-Oye no puedes simplemente...-Todos cortaron la discusión al ver que la puerta se abría, entrando por ella Allen, quien encontró un raro escenario para la enfermería todos alrededor de la cama de Nancy quien dormía profundamente, Itzel aferrada a un libro y apunto de plantárselo en la cara Andrea, Kanda mirando a su aprendiz como si quisiera matarla y Lavi incrédulo y sin saber que hacer

-Etto... are... ¿Que está pasando aqui?-a todos les basto una mirada de un segundo para ponerse de acuerdo

-Nada, nada ¿De que hablas Allen?-dijeron todos fingiendo normalidad (y fracasando estrepitosamente...)

-Enserio que pasa- Andrea lo miro seria

-No les crees te lo juro no es nada solo que me obligan a dejar mi puesto y me estoy rehusando aparte de eso no pasa nada de nada ^-^- mintió ágilmente mientras Kanda le susurraba al oído haciendo que esta se sonroje como jitomatito

-Andy-san... ¿Tienes fiebre?-

-Fiebre no... Furia por que no me dejan cuidar a mi Onee-sama, si-

-Lo creo- se dirigió a los demás -¿Y ustedes que hacen aqui?-

-Ya lo dijo Andy, tratamos de mandarla a dormir-

-Me lo dicen luego de que me tome una taza de café negro cargado con azúcar y una docena de pastelillos cargados de azúcar-

-El azúcar no te estimula, está comprobado científicamente…-la contradijo su prima

-¿A sí? Dale una dotación extra de azúcar a Nadia y a Carel y haber si sigues pensando igual-

-Son buenas improvisando peleas-pensó Lavi sorprendido

-AAAA Mejor me callo...-

-XP ¿Ves? Entonces me quedo-

-Pero no puedes, tienes que dormir-

-NO Tengo sueño-

-NO IMPORTA TIENES QUE DORMIR-

-¡A CHIHUAHUAS QUE NO!-

-¡QUE SI!-

-¡NO!-

Creo que ya empezaron a pelear de verdad...-

-Bien, bien, ya Andrea contrólate- dijo Kanda mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de su aprendiz

-No quiero, me obligaran a dejar a Onee-sama y no quiero-

-Ok, no lo haremos pero tranquilízate-

-*Suspiro* Listo ya estoy bien ^-^-

-Me alegro-

-Ok, ahora cambiemos de tema ¿Quieren?-

-Claro hablemos de la inmortalidad del cangrejo-

-¿Qué es la inmortalidad del cangrejo?-

-Pensar en porque el cangrejo es inmortal y porque camina para atrás...-

-¿Eeehh? Pero los cangrejos no son inmortales...-

-Pero filosóficamente el cangrejo no es consciente de su posición en este mundo, y no se da cuenta de lo corto de su paso por el asi que para él es inmortal-

-¿Ehh?-

-Lo que mi prima quiere decir, es que hablemos de cualquier tontería ¬_¬U-

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!-

-Suena lógico ¿Verdad?-

-Eeehh... la verdad no ^^-

-Yuu tonto-

-Suena muy lógico-

-No me digas tono-

-Pues lo eres- Ambos se lanzaron miradas asesinas

-repite eso Pakaprendiz-

-NO ME LAMES ASI! PAKANDA!-

-TSK YO TE LLAMO COMO QUIERA-

-NO LO CREO-

-Ese par llevan ya más de un mes como pareja y siguen peleando igual que siempre U.U-

-SI PELEAMO Y TE VIENE VALIENDO CHETO LAVI- en ese momento despertó Nancy

-Shhh- saco un plumón y pinto en la pared

-"Exorcista durmiendo Guardar Silencio"- y por ultimo puso una flecha señalándola

-Bien- dijo su hermana -Silencio y tu Yuu deja de llamarme asi o te empiezo a fastidiar con el "Yuu-kun" Yuu-kun-

-0.0! mejor guardo silencio-

-Si te conviene Yuu-

-¬_¬ Odio que hagas eso-

-^-^Lo sé-

Y en algún punto del mundo...

-Vaya, ya pronto es la fecha... -

-¿De que maestro?-

-La fecha en que el último de nosotros regrese -

-Kawaii! Eso quiere decir que Allen-kun vendrá-

-Probablemente, solo algo puede impedirlo -

-¿Que es conde?-

-Una de esas tres niñas molestas -

-¿Quiere que nos encarguemos Conde?-

-Si, Tikki-pon, tú y Road deben traer a nuestro hermano a casa -

-¿Y las sanguíneas?-

-La mediana es el único problema...-

-Entonces nos encargamos de la noviecita de Allen-kun-

-Si no es mucha molestia Road-

-Por mí no, pero no se de Tikky ¬¬-

-¿A que te refieres Road?-

-Te gusta esa sanguínea Tikky, no lo niegues- dice Road picando a Tikky por todos lados con un dedo

-¡T-T-Te equivocas!-

-¿Entonces porque te pones rojo?-

-¡No estoy rojo... y si lo estoy es de ira!-

-¿Y porque tartamudeas?-

-P-P-Porque…-

-Te gusta, te gusta, te gusta la novia de Allen, te gusta la novia de Allen, lero, lero, lero, lero-

-¡N-N-no no es cierto!-

-Jiji niégalo hasta que te lo creas... ¡Te gusta esa exorcista!-

-...-

-¡Ves! ¡No lo niegas!-Road sonrió-¿Y que haremos para atrapar a tu amorcito...?-

-¡No es mi amorcito!-

-Bueno tu amor platónico-

-CÁLLATE-

-Ya no juegan y empiecen su trabajo-

-Bien-

En otro punto...

-Es seguro hacer esto Andrea- susurro Kanda mientras seguía a su novia por los laboratorios de la sección científica

-Tú calla y sígueme- caminaron un laaargo rato hasta llegar a un rincón lleno de luz -Lo encontré-

-¿Qué es eso?- se aleja un poco del frasquito-

-Un menjurge extraño con el que podemos evitar el surgir de Allen por eso mismo no hare nada de nada-

-Eres lista-

-Si lo se... ¡POR ESO ME AMAS!- el comentario ruborizo a Kanda a tal grado que tuvo que voltear a otro lado

-S-s-s-s-sí... claro eso mero-

-T-T dimelo T-T –

-Por favor-

-Andy...-

-Anda... ¿Ó temes que los experimentos de Komui te delaten?- el razonamiento de Andrea hizo entrar en razón a Kanda -¿Vez?-

-Aaahhh...- suspiro rendido mientras aparecía una gota en su cabeza

-Yuu agáchate o nos verá Komui- le aplasto la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se escondían bajo la mesa quedando Kanda encima de Andrea

-Amo tus ojos- dijo ella mientras le daba un corto beso haciendo que Kanda se sonroje nuevamente

-Y a mí me gusta tu cabello-

-Te amo...-

-Y yo a ti-

-¡Que lindos!-la voz de Komui los desconcertó

-AAAAAAHHHH-Ambos exorcistas se sonrojaron a más no poder

-K-Komui ¿De dónde saliste? ¿Cuánto llevas aqui?-

-No se preocupen, solo desde que le pediste que te dijera que te quiere-

-¡TSK PAKA SUPERVISOR! ¡Te enseñare a no espiarnos!-dijo Kanda hecho una furia sacando a Mugen

-¡ESPERA KANDA-KUUN!-Komui comenzó a correr perseguido por un furioso Kanda

-^-^U Al menos no escucho todo... Solo lo más vergonzoso U.U-

-¡Andy-chan! ¡Por favor interviene en esto!-suplico Komui

-De acuerdo...-Andy puso mirada maniaca -¡VEN AQUI KOMUI!-

-¡PERO NO DE SU LADO!-lloriqueo el pobre Komui

Mientras tanto…

En el cuarto Itzel y Lavi leían buscando alguna otra pista, Allen miraba a Nancy, quien ya se habia recuperado del todo y comenzaba a tener otro sueño…

·· Está el camino lleno de niebla mientras Nancy va caminando por las calles buscando una señal de vida

-Bella sanguínea, espero que no pretendas huir de mi- dijo elegantemente Tikky mientras besaba la mano de Nancy

-Aléjate de mí-

-Vamos Nancy, no lo ocultes más sabes bien que te gusto-

-Lo niego, además ya estoy con Allen-

-El catorceavo tarde o temprano volverá con los Noés-

-A matar al conde eso tenlo por seguro Tikky Mikk- dijo Andrea llegando para defender a su hermana -Si no dejo que Allen la toque menos un Noé de baja categoría. Amigo estás muy abajo para merecer a mi hermana al igual que Allen-

-¿Enserio? Y de que altura exige-

-De la más alta "Jonhy Deep" si no es él, no te dejo acercársele-

-Que miedo- dice el Noé

-La verdad si-

-Bueno, eso no viene con el tema ya- dice Andrea mientras vuelve a apuntarle al Noé –Toca a mi hermana y verás cómo te va a ir-

-¿Qué aras? ¿Acusarme con tu amargado?-

-Ya quisieras, pero no. Te las verás conmigo- anuncio amenazante mientras activa su inocencia para poder atacar mejor al Noé

-Sí, es lo que quiero-

-Sí así lo deseas lo tendrás después de que me venga de ti·· Nancy despertó viendo a Allen dormido frente a ella

-Allen- llamo mientras le movía la mano

-¿Mande?-

-¿Crees que le gusto a Tikky?-

-NO, ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Lo acabo de soñar-

-No te preocupes nada malo va a pasar-

-Y Andy lo iba a matar-

-Eso te lo creo-

-Bueno, gracias-

-De nada Nancy-san, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Allen-

En otro punto…

-¡KOMUI DESGRACIADO VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!- grito Andrea mientras perseguía al supervisor con una pala en mano (N.A sepa de donde la saco)

-¡ESPERA ANDY-SAN!- lloro Komui mientras intentaba escapar de la pareja de exorcistas enfurecidos con el

-Sabes, Komui te dejare ir- dice Andrea mientras detiene a Kanda –Solo si haces algo útil y vas a espiar a mi prima y al calenturiento de Lavi-

-¡Hecho!- salió como un rayo mientras Andrea sacaba nuevamente el frasquito y lo miraba detenidamente

-Listo ahora solo tenemos que averiguar cómo sirve-

-0.0! ¿Lo tienes y ni sabes cómo sirve?-

-Nop, la verdad no ^-^ -

-Eres el colmo-

-Si ya sabes que soy el colmo-

-Sí, lo sé- la abraza por la espalda mientras recarga su cabeza en su hombro –Pero tú hermana es más el colmo que tú-

-¡Jeje! Tienes toda la razón-

En otro punto…

-Lavi-

-Dime Itzi-chan-

-Te amo- le agarra el cabello mientras el recibe las caricias encantado

-Itzi-chan-

-¿Mande…?- no pudo terminar antes de verse unida a los labios del joven heredero de Bookman, quien la tenía fuertemente sujetada por el cuello, mientras la acercaba cada vez más a él, grabándose el sabor de sus labios; para luego tener sus brazos alrededor de su cintura abrazándolo fuertemente, como si sus vidas dependieran de esa bella muestra de cariño, teniéndola ya cerca recorrió sus manos dejando sus brazos el rededor de su cuello, mientras la besaba más apasionadamente (N.A SE LA QUIERE COMER TRAIGAN PRONTO A KOMUI!) dejándose llevar por sus instintos de "Bookman" introduciendo su lengua en su boca abarcando más terreno, grabándose más el dulce sabor de su boca (N.A KOMUI! DONDÉ RAYOS ESTAS? SE LA ESTA COMIENDO!) Cada vez más cerca el uno del otro ella dejándose llevar por el apasionado momento, (N.A KOMUI! SE ESTÁN CALDEANDO TUS EXORCISTAS!) y el abarcando más y más terreno conforme saboreaba los labios de la exorcista, quien solamente acercaba más al heredero de Bookman apretándolo por la cintura dejándose llevar por sus "hormonas"…

-¡NIÑOS ASQUEROSOS! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁN HACIENDO?- (N.A al fin llego) Komui hizo su aparición en la escena tan… "caldeante" haciendo que los exorcistas se separen y miren a Komui rojos de la vergüenza y azules del miedo

-Aaahhh… Komui… nosotros… no- intento excusarse Lavi

-¡Komui! ¡¿No sabes que se toca antes de entrar en un cuarto?-

-Ya van dos personas que me lo dicen pero las primeras me mandaron- pensó Komui al mismo tiempo que sacaba su taladro y apuntaba a Lavi furioso –ALÉJATE DE MI SANGUINEA PEDAZO DE BOOKMAN INCOMPETENTE- amenazo mientras acercaba el taladro a Lavi

-Y TU DEJA A LAVI!-le dijo Itzel activando a fénix

-NO!-Komui miro a Itzel-No pueden estar asi de… asi de….- Komui miro un momento la puerta… -ANDY-SAN! COMO LE LLAMASTE A LAVI?- en ese momento la ya mencionada hizo su aparición en la puerta

-ES UN DESGRACIADO CALENTURIENTO!- La cara de Lavi se puso roja de vergüenza y de furia por lo mencionado de la menor de las sanguíneas

-YO NO SOY UN CALENTURIENTO!-

-Y eso que estabas haciendo en ese momento no es ser calenturiento?- Lavi se quedo callado mientras analizaba las palabras de Andrea

-Aaamm…-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA te deje callado GANE!-

-¬_¬ No estábamos de calenturientos….-le dijo Itzel-Solo un poco apasionados…-

-0.0! SE ESTABAN CALDEANDO? KOMUI SE COMIAN A MI PRIMA Y TU NI ENCUENTA! DE QUE SIRVE MANDARTE A ESPIARLOS SI NI SIQUIERA VAS A AHCER BIEN TU TRABAJO- saco nuevamente la pala –AHORA SI TE VOY A DEJAR HECHO PEDAZOS!-

-NO ANDY-SAN POR FAVOR DETENTE FUE UN ACCIDENTE!-

-MALDITO Komui YA NO TE MAANDO COMO MI ESPIA! MEJOR MANDO A MI INOCENCIA ELLA SI HACE EL TRABAO TAL CUAL COMO SE LO PIDO!-

-CUANDO VAS A DEJAR DE ESPIARNOS!-le pregunto Itzel enojada

-CUANDO DEJE DE ENCONTRARLOS EN SITUACIONES PARECIDAS-

-SOMOS MAYORES DE EDAD! PODEMOS APASIONARNOS SI QUEREMOS-

-MAYORES DE EDAD? TIENES 17!-

-SOY MAYOR DE EDAD EN EL MUNDO DE LA MAGIA DE HARRY!-

-ESTE ES EL DE DGM! NO EL DE HP-

-de que están hablando ustedes dos?-preguntaron los demás con cara de ¿What?

-Eee de nada-

-No, estoy seguro de que lo que hablan tiene sentido-

-No, es mentira, no hablamos de nada-

-Que si-

-Lavi, si me contradices más te voy a hacer probar la muerte- dijo Andrea anunciante y a la vez amenázate

-Muy bien, creo que mejor me quedo callado-

-Si eso lo sabes desde hace mucho tiempo atrás-

-Si me quedare callado-

-Bueno volviendo al punto….-

-De acuerdo, dejare de apasionarme con Lavi-Andrea sonrió-Simplemente estudiare anatomía humana con el^-^-

-TAMPOCO ESTUDIARAS ANATOMIA HUMANA NISIQUIERA ES UN HUMANO! ES UN CONEJO!-

-OYE! NO QUIERO DESCUIDAR MIS ESTUDIOS! –

-ENTONCES HACKEA KOMURINS NO ESTUDIES ANATOMIA-

-…..-

-JA GANE! PUNTO FINAL-

-Mala, Bien hackeare Komurins-

-Si, hazlo- Andrea se dio media vuelta mientras sus ojos se abrian más de lo normal -Komui...-

-Sí, dime-

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?-

-Con Allen-kun amarrado en una silla claro ¿Por qué?- antes de poder decir algo más la exorcista salió rápidamente de la habitación tan rápido se lo permitieron sus pies -¡Andy-san!-

-Rayos espero llegar a tiempo. Nancy espérame...- susurro para si antes de que Kanda la detuviera por los hombros haciéndola caer -¡Yuu! ¡¿Estás loco?- Kanda arqueo una ceja mientras veía como su novia emprendía nuevamente camino a la enfermería -Qué rayos crees que haces?-

-Evito que Nea mate a mi hermana- después de lo dicho todos entraron en razón

-Andy-chan vio cuando despertara el 14º-

-Rayos!-Todos los exorcistas echaron a correr tras Andrea

-Espera Nancy solo un poco más...- Mientras tanto con Nancy y Allen. Nancy dormía profundamente, observada atentamente por Allen

-Parece que Nancy-san al fin está durmiendo bien...-Allen sonrió, cuando el reloj comenzó a sonar marcando las 12 de la noche-Vaya ya es Hallowee...-Un extraño dolor recorrió su cuerpo-Q-Que... aargg-el dolor se repitió, más intenso-Que pasa...-su piel comenzó a palidecer un dolor inminente recorrió a Allen de pies a cabeza, de la cintura a la espalda, de la espalda a la nuca y del a nuca finalmente a la cabeza donde una sensación de descontrol se apodero de su mente; tornando sus ojos grisáceos a un amarillento oscuro, en los cuales se reflejo la imagen de Nancy durmiendo, los estigmas de Nea se comenzaron a abrir en su frente dando un consecuente de sangrado; la sangre dio el paso para que la pies tomara la tonalidad grisácea de los Neos -Al fin... despierto- las cadenas que lo mantenían atado a la silla están en suelo, cadenas quemadas y destrozadas -Ahora llevare acabo mi venganza...-

-¡NEA!- grita Andrea mientras entra a la habitación -¡TU VENGANZA ES CON EL CONDE MILENARIO, NO CON MI HERMANA!- las palabras hicieron razonar al Noé haciéndolo retroceder de Nancy

-Si, es verdad pero... ¿Tú cómo sabes eso?-

-Lo que se, o no sé; no es problema tuyo si solo eres un Noé reencarnado deseando la perdición de su propio hermano... ¿Y si fuera Mana el Conde? ¿Lo matarías?-

-Kggghhh- el Noé mostro los dientes notablemente enojado -¡No oses nombrar a mi hermano sin mi autorización!-

-¡Y si no tengo esa porquería de autorización! ¡¿Qué me harás?- Nea retrocedió al oler la incrementación de furia por parte de la menor de los exorcistas

-¡Si a tú portador no le permitía tocar a mi hermana! ¡¿Crees que por ser Noé te dejaré?-

-Todo puede pasar...-

-¡PERO NO EN ESÁ VIDA Y MENOS SI YO SIGO RESPIRANDO!-

-Si sigues respirando? lo hubieras dicho antes,-Nea sonrió- eso es muy fácil de arreglar-dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia Andrea, momentos después tenia la mano alrededor del cuello de Andrea-Y ahora que no respiras ¿me impedirás tocarla?-

-ANDREA!-

Komui Itzel y Lavi se quedaron estáticos, de pronto una espada golpeo a Nea por la espalda y lo obligo a soltar a Andrea quien cayó al suelo frotándose el cuello

-K-k-Kanda-dijo la chica con dificultad para hablar

-TSK... Puedes, ser el Moyashi, o puedes ser un Noé... no me importa-le lanzo una mirada furiosa a Nea que se recuperaba del ataque-VULEVE A TOCA A MI NOVIA Y TE MATO!-termino gritando mientras se ponía protectoramente frente a Andrea

-Erjem- tose- un poco mientras se vuelve a integrar al mundo del o vivos -Aunque con decir que "mientras respire era solo un decir"-

-¿Solo un decir? Decírmelo antes y peleábamos en serio- dijo Nea mientras rodaba los ojos

-Eres astuto usar tu habilidad para leer mi mente pero si era un decir, es como si yo dijera sobre mi cadáver tocaras a mi hermana pero...- de un momento a otro Nancy desapareció de su cama -Sssi eso mero gracias Lía- Dice mientras la estrella hace seña de sonrisa

-No hay de que An- Sale de la enfermería mientras el resto de los exorcistas se ponen en modo defensivo

-Aunque seamos más, claramente nos supera en poder, ya ni siquiera las sanguíneas equivalemos su poder-

-Tienes razón- Nea le giña un ojo a Andrea mientras hace notar su pensamiento

-Que parte de que en mi no uses tu porquería de habilidad no entiendes? Solo yo puedo hacer eso-

-Enserio?-

-¬¬ no como crees? Yo? una sanguínea leer mentes? pzz por favor no seas ignorante-

-Tu sarcasmo es estresante-

-Pues tu presencia lo es aún más y no me estoy quejando-

-Buen punto-

-Mejor dejémonos de juegos y dime ¿qué planeas?-

-vaya creí que yo era el ignorante...-le dijo Nea-quiero vengarme del Conde del Milenio-

-Y que tenemos que ver nosotros en esto?-

-Ustedes pelean contra él, pero son débiles... les preocupan demasiado las otras vidas, no puedo permitir que interfieran en mis planes...-

-Pues me temo, que debemos hacerlo-

-De acuerdo Exorcistas muéstrenme lo que tienen-

-Aaahhh, a mi no me metan yo hice lo mío salvar a mi hermana ahora me encargare de que la conexión que tiene con los Noés no caiga en manos de Nea...-

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Aaa, creo que no lo menciones-

-NO-

-Vacié toda la información sobre los Noés incluyéndote-

-Maldita-

-Solo un poco pero adiós-

-¿Cómo que Adiós?-Pregunto Nea extrañado

Y con Tikki y Road

-Oye…..-Tikki miraba con algo de duda a Road-parece que este chico disfruta peleando, pero no creo que quiera unirse al conde –

-No te preocupes, siempre y cuando se mantenga despierto regresara con nosotros, eso dice la profecía…-

-¿La profecía?-

-Sip, hace mucho tiempo, un viejo científico de la orden predijo que Nea volvería con nosotros, poco después de despertar la noche de Halloween-

-Entonces si iba a volver… ¿Por qué hemos peleado contra el chaval?-

-Porque solo hay algo que puede evitarlo, tu amorcito-

-¿La sanguínea mediana?No es mi amorcito-

-Asi es por eso debemos evitar que detenga al 14°-

-De acuerdo, vamos a trabajar….-

Y con los exorcistas…

-¡WAA!- grito Andrea mientras corría por toda la orden jalando a su hermana

-¡Dijeron que lo iban a entretener! ¡Nea es muy temperamental!-

-PAKANDREA hasta ahora me lo dice-

-Me acabo de acordar-

-VAS A MORIR PEQUEÑA EXORCISTA-

-Primero alcánzame pedazo inútil de Noé-

-MUERE-

-WAA auxilio me ataca un Noé que lleva cuatrocientos años muerto-

-¿Ni tan muerto esta aqui no?-pregunto Itzel mientras llegaba junto con los demas a ayudar a Andrea

-¡¿Crees que es momento para ese tipo de preguntas?-Pregunto Andrea entre histérica y sarcástica

-Mmmm Buen punto...-

-¡BASTA! Ustedes son desesperantes Exorcistas-Dijo Nea mientras se preparaba para atacar

-Gracias ^-^-

-¬¬...-

-Chicas… no creo que sea buena idea seguir haciéndolo enojar-

-Jeje Gomen costumbre-contestaron las dos primas mientras Andrea colocaba a la todavía dormida Nancy detrás de ellos -Quien diría que mi hermana tiene el sueño tan pesado...-

-Andrea no pienses tan alto... no me dejas dormir- dice Nancy en susurro

- ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Ya levántate niña y empieza a correr!-

-Shhh tengo sueño-

-Pero...pero... ¡Ahhhh eres una maldita dormilona!-

-No, esa soy yo- dice Itzel

-TU CALLATE MALDITO PEDAZO DE... me calmare y respirare... NANCY CON UNA... LEVANTATE-

-WAA ya me desperté- dijo mientras miraba espantada por las palabras a Andrea

-Bien, ahora corre- las tres corrieron sin notar que Nea ya estaba frente a ellas

-CON UNA... MALDITO NEA HIJO DE... QUITATE DEL CAMINO- los ojos del Noé se abrieron mientras todos miraban a Andrea impactados

-Bien me moveré pero no me insultes soy sensible-

-Ja, claro sensible...-dijo Andrea con burla mientras las tres chicas pasaban por su lado seguidas de Lavi y Kanda

-Oigan... ¿no estábamos huyendo de el ahora que lo pienso?-

-...-

-o.o-

-O.O-

-¡Cierto!-Gritaron todos (incluido Nea) al unisonó

-¿Siempre tan serías verdad sanguíneas?- dijo con tono sarcástico una voz detrás de ellos

-Esa voz es de...-

-Tikky- dijo Kanda mientras llegaba

-No, no es de él es de alguien más pero no recuerdo su nombre-

-De Tikky- dijo mientras lo señalaba

-Que no, no es de él es de alguien más solo que no recuerdo su nombre-

-Es de Tikky-

-No, ahí ¿Cómo se llama? Este... este...-

-Tikky ¬¬-

-No que no es el, ya me acorde es el padre de Road- se voltea mientras lo mira fijamente

-Bien acertaste-

-SI su voz se me hacia conocida es el gemelo e Tikky-

-¿Tikky tiene un gemelo?-

-Sip...-

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de nosotros sanguínea?-

-Si no se lo digo a mi novio ¿Crees que te lo voy a decir a ti?-

-Te convendría hacerlo-

-Pues la verdad lo saque de... Ja Buen intento Nea, no voy a pensar la respuesta-

-¬-¬ mala-

-Sip y a mucha honra, ¡ahora tu!-Volteo hacia el gemelo de Tikki -Suelta a mi hermana AHORA-

-¡ja! ¡Oblígame!-

-Con gusto...-

Dos minutos después...

-¿La vas a soltar?-

-Se- soltó a Nancy mientras esta corría a los brazos de Itzel -maldita-

-NO SOY NINGUNA MALDITA, MALDITO PEDAZO DE NOÉ HIJO DEL AKUMA, REGRESA CON TU AMIGO EL CONDE Y A VER SI EL TE DA PARA QUITARTE LO OSIOSO TU...-

-Andrea ya calma-

-Bien, solo déjame respirar Itzel- respiro tres segundos para luego volver a atacar al gemelo de Tikky

-WAA maldito idiota, estúpido... cretino, hijo de la...cabrón- descargo toda su ira golpeando tanto al gemelo que lo dejo inconsciente -Woo estoy bien-

-Aunque él no puede decir lo mismo...-

-Se lo merecía...-

-Oigan... si ya acabaron de golpear a ese tipo ESTABAN PELEANDO CONMIGO-

-Ahorita te golpeo, no te preocupes Nea-

-al fin...-

-¿Listo para morir?-

-Ya quisieras-

-Pues fíjate que si-

-Lástima porque no lo voy a usar-

Diez minutos después…

-Esto es aburrido- dijo sentada encima de Nea que tenía una llave china aplicada -TE gane muy fácil Nea creí que serías mejor competencia pero me equivoque-

-Tu no eres humana eres un demonio-

-Si lo sé pero luchar contigo fue aburrido toda mi rabia contenida de trece años fueron muy útiles- se baja de él mientras se desase la llave

-Aburrido- se va mientras todos se quedan boquiabiertos- Bien llévenlo con Komui casi termina Halloween para que regrese a Allen a la normalidad-

-Oigan es mi imaginación ¿O esto es demasiado fácil?-

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-No se... todo este rollo de los sueños las predicciones, el catorceavo... Llevamos mucho con todo esto... ¿Y se resolvió en... 30 minutos?-

-Oye, nos evitamos problemas no te quejes-

-No me estoy quejando, solo digo que no me da buena espina...-

-Ella tiene razón, fue demasiado fácil- dice Nancy apartándose un poco de Itzel

-¿Que les pasa? ¡Sean más optimistas!-

-Es optimismo, no pudo ser tan fácil-

-¿Por qué no? desquite mi furia de años en ellos-

-Andrea son Noés, ellos no son asi de fáciles de derrotar-

-Pues ahora si lo fueron-

-Pero no es lógico-

-La vida no es lógica-

-Insisto hay algo...-En ese momento se escucho un fuerte ruido, la pared se cuarteo revelando una gran nube de akumas disparando hacia la orden dirigidos por el conde del milenio -Ves como no puede ser tan fácil

-Rayos- dijo Andrea mientras se le aparecía una gota en la cabeza

-Prepárense- grito Nancy mientras activaba su inocencia

-¡Sí!- los demás le imitaron

- ¿Porque en la época más linda del año tuvo que pasar esto?- piensa Nancy preparándose para atacar

-¡Akumas, ataquen a los exorcistas!- exclama el conde, al momento los akumas se dirigen a atacar a los exorcistas hay acomodados

-¡Látigo de espinas!- grita Nancy para después sacar un látigo rojo que al agitarlo lobera varias espinas dando a más de un akuma haciéndolo explotar

-¡Muguen! ¡Segunda Ilusión!-

-¡Lía nivel 4 Ilusión momentánea!- Andrea creó una réplica de muguen y se lanzo junto con Kanda a destruir todos los akumas posibles

-Fénix, Guantes de fuego-

-¡Hiban!- Lavi e Itzel crearon dos enormes serpientes de fuego que se entrelazaron y atacaron a la línea de akumas que tenían enfrente

-Rayos, eso no fue suficiente-

-Vamos a necesitar ayuda...-

-"ATENCION A TODOS LOS EXORCISTAS ALERTA ROJA, A TODOS LOS EXORCISTAS SE LES SOLICITA PARA LA BATALLA"-sono en ese momento el altavoz, en el momento justo en que Nea lograba soltarse de las cuerdas que lo ataban

-El conde, y más dulces exorcistas vienen en camino- piensa Nea

-¡Órgano de Noel!-

-Por fin algo de comida- dicen Krory y Marie al llegar a la escena

-Gracias chicos- dice Andrea

-Exorcista...- dicen los akumas mientras que Krory comienza a deleitarse con el banquete a plena luna llena mientras que el resto de la orden se unía a la batalla, que se ponía cada vez más fiera y sangrienta, sin obtener ventaja para uno ni otro bando

-Vaya Halloween...- Comento Nancy al destruir junto con Black-Rose a 20 Akumas de un ataque

-Y que lo digas, pero hay que admitir que es mejor que aburrirnos en nuestra dimensión-

-Eso sí...-De pronto Nancy cayó en cuenta de que algo faltaba

-¿DONDE ESTA ALLEN?-

-¿Que?- Itzel y Andrea voltearon alrededor

-¡ESCAPO!-

-¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!- después de haber dicho lo ultimo Nancy salió corriendo en la única dirección posible. El conde. -Aunque ya casi se acabe el día de Halloween no podrá desaparecer sin llevar a cabo su cometido ¡Ya lo vi!- dice mientras observa la figura escurriéndose por la parte baja de los akumas, ella trata de avanzar a su par y lo logra -Hola Nea- saluda para después empujarlo

-¡¿Que diablos te sucede?-

-Nada, solo trato de salvar a mi novio-

-EL ya se fue-

-No lo creo

-Déjame demostrártelo- Nea ataco a Nancy de improviso golpeándola en el estomago -Si tu novio siguiera aqui, no hubiera podido hacer eso ni est...-Nancy intercepto el segundo golpe de Nea -Ja, eres buena-

-Tú eres muy predecible...-

-Ja, eso lo veremos-Nea volvió a atacar a Nancy quien se defendió, evitando herir a Allen en lo posible

-Rayos, si atacara con todas mis fuerzas seguro que ganaría, pero heriría gravemente a Allen-Kun -Nancy se quedo analizando la situación mientras peleaba

-¿Ves? se los dije te preocupas demasiado por los demas, tu novio ya ni siquiera existe-

-Deja de leer mi mente Tengo que hacer que Allen vuelva en sí... pero ¿Cómo?-

-No vas a poder niña-

-Una manera Nancy, ¡piensa en una manera!-

-¡Es imposible!-

- ¡Ya se!- Nancy bloqueo dos golpes seguidos de Nea atrapando sus muñecas

-¡¿Que demonios...?- Nancy le salto encima y lo tiro al suelo, en ese momento le beso

-Que funcione que funcione- al apartarse pudo ver que los ojos de Nea se volvían grises de nuevo

-Nan-Nancy-san...-

-¡Allen!-Nancy Observo como los ojos de Allen regresaban, pero a los pocos segundos estos volvían a tomar una coloración amarilla

-¡NO! ¡Todavía no!-La voz de Nea volvió a sonar

-Allen quédate conmigo-

-Nancy-san-El cuerpo de Allen comenzó a debatirse entre Allen y Nea, ante la angustiada mirada de Nancy

-Vamos Allen se que tu puedes contra el- De pronto todo paso muy rápido

-¡Cállate!- Nea ataco a Nancy con el Crown Clown de Allen, la chica cerró los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego, la inocencia de Allen se habia detenido a unos centímetros de la sanguínea -NO, no dejare que me domines- Allen desactivo su arma mientras sus ojos retomaban su tono grisáceo y los estigmas desaparecían de su frente, mientras que en algún lugar, el reloj marcaba el final de el día de Halloween

-Ya casi acaba aguanta solo un poco más Allen- le dice Nancy Mientras en la orden...

-Ya casi acaba, ¡Todos ajunten un poco más, ya casi acaba!- grita Andrea atacando más akumas

-No se preocupen sanguíneas, las mutaremos enseguida- dice el conde apuntándoles con el paraguas rosa

-Ya verán- Rero las mataremos-Rero quedaran como hojas cecas-Rero-

-¡Hay ya cállate!- Itzel le aventó una bola de fuego al paraguas

-Eres mala-Rero que te he hecho yo-Rero-

-Aparte de intentar matarme, ayudar al conde, atacar a mis amigos y hacer comentarios tontos con tu molesta voz-Pregunto la chica sarcástica-creo que nada-

-lero, lero, lero Eres una...-Otra bola de fuego paso rosando a la sombrilla

-Esa boquita Lero, esa boquita-

-AAAAHHHH Conde-sama lero-lloriqueo la sombrilla-Acabe con ellos lero-

-Justo a eso voy lero ¿Listos para el ataque final exorcistas? -

-Siempre-Contesto Andrea poniéndose en guardia junto con todos los demas

-Seguros quieren luchas exorcistas (L)?-

-Nooo, como crees Conde, solo estamos aqui perdiendo el tiempo-

-Me alegro-

-Que no reconoces el sarcasmo cuando lo escuchas¬¬?-

-Era sarcasmo?-

-Aaam sí, lo uso todo el tiempo. Dah!-

-¬¬ Eres una niña insolente-

-Gracias-

-Van a pagar por esto exorcistas -

-Mucha plática y poca acción Conde-

-Si lo que quieren es acción...-El conde creó una enorme esfera de materia oscura -Les daré acción -dijo mandando la esfera contra los exorcistas

-CUIDADO!-

-VIENA PARA ACA-

-SE VA A ESTRELLAR CONTRA LA ORDEN!-

-HAY QUE DESVIARLA!-

-YA CASI LLEGA-los gritos de los exorcistas agrupados para la pelea se escucharon mientras que el ataque del Conde se dirigía hacia ellos

-¡CALLENCE!- grito Andrea mientras todos la volteaban a ver -en vez de gritar por que no buscamos la forma de... DETENER ESA PAKADA- cuando todos se dieron cuenta la bola estaba a unos pocos centímetros de ellos -Auch- (poooogggggggg N.A mis efectos de sonido xd) todos los exorcistas estaban tendidos en suelo unos con unas pocas cortadas y otros con rasguños leves -Me dolió- dijo sin mucho animo

-Solo dice eso?-

-Dije "Auch" antes de la explosión no escucho el "Pooooogggggg" de las autoras-

-Eeehh... no, creo que no-

-Pues si escribieron un "Pooooggg" y luego todos nos lastimamos-

-Oooo si ya recuerdo volvamos a la pelea(L)-

-Claro- en ese momento todos los exorcistas se recuperaron mágicamente mientras se disponían a atacar a l Conde

-¿Cómo hicieron eso?(L)-

-No se las autoras lo decidieron quéjate con ellas-

-¿Por que los dejaron vivir?(L)- desde las alturas se escucha "Así lo quisimos!"-

-¬¬ bueno- se dirigió a los exorcistas -Mueran!-

-no lo creo..-Antes de que el conde pudiera volver a atacar Andrea, Kanda, Itzel y Lavi se lanzaron a atacar al conde a un mismo tiempo

-TERCERA ILUCION-

-Combinación de Sellos!-

-Control Noé!-

-Látigo de fuego!- Los cuatro ataques se entrelazaron mientras se dirigían hacia el conde quien habia sacado su espada de lero, y la coloco frente a él deteniendo los ataques, pero con trabajo, y sin lograr desaparecerlos

-Jaja, lo lamento exorcistas-el conde comenzó a ganar terreno contra el ataque de los exorcistas - pero les hace falta más que esto para...-

-Látigo de Espinas-

-Clown Crown- Dos inocencias más se sumaron a la lucha, logrando darle al Conde quien perdió la concentración y dejo de detener el ataque, provocando una enorme explosión

-Auch- dijo nuevo Andrea antes de la explosión (bum! N.A: mis efectos de sonido xd) -vaya ese fue un ataque repentino- dijo mientras Allen la miraba interesado

-Andy-san... ¿Estás bien?-

-No escuchaste el "bum!" de las autoras-

-No-

-Pues sono, y me dolio la explosión-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si- bajo la cabeza mientras Kanda miraba asesinamente a Allen

-^-^U, bueno por eso dijo que mejor me voy ¿Verdad Kanda?-

-Me duele todo quiero una bolsa de hielos- dijo Itzel mientras señalaba sus moretones antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa se escucho la voz del Conde mientras aparecía una de las puertas de Road

-En esta ocasión ganaron exorcistas, pero no esperen tener la misma suerte la próxima vez(L)-Y tras estas palabras de despedida entro en la puerta que desapareció tras el

-Entonces termino?-

-Parece que si...-

-Bien, ahora...-Todos voltearon a ver a Allen

-Aaa chicos... ¿porque me miran asi?-todos formaron un circulo a su alrededor-GULP no estarán enojados conmigo por lo de esta noche verdad-Todos pusieron su mejor cara de maniacos-Y-yo no era consciente de lo que pasaba...-el circulo se cerró un poco mas-Etto... chicos...chicos... AAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-Bueno, ya tranquilos- dijo Nancy mientras se ponía enfrente de el -Déjenlo no fue su culpa-

-quien fue el inútil que s dejo llevar por los instintos de Noé dime?- exigió Andrea mientras miraba asesinamente a Allen

-Yo no me deje llevar por mis instintos-protesto Allen escondido detrás de Nancy

-Entonces que fue lo que paso hoy-

-...-

-Ves?-Andrea Intento lanzarse sobre Allen, siendo detenida por Nancy-DEJAME MATARLO!DEJAME MATARLO-

-no-

-Disculpen...-Komui se metió en medio del barullo-Creo que tengo una idea-el supervisor y los demás formaron una bolita excluyendo a Allen y se pusieron a susurrar, volteando a verlo de vez en cuando -BIEN!-se escucho por fin al unisonó, excepto por un "Si no hay más remedio" de Nancy, todos voltearon a ver a Allen

-Gulp, ¿Que me van a hacer?-

-Ya te enteraras, por ahora ¡A FESTEJAR!-

-Eeehh? ? ?-

-Si, nos perdimos Halloween, pero queda dia de muertos, vamos a hacer una fiesta!-dijo Komui con ojitos alegres

-Claro!- grito Allen encantado de la idea -Bueno entonces estoy perdonado- en ese momento Andrea se recargo en su hombro

-Puedes decir eso-

-Genial!-

-Pues que empiece la fiesta!- grito Andrea mientras saltaba encima de Allen

-Andy-san una manzana acaramelada?-

-No gracias, aun que sea tuya me dan cosa-

-No te preocupes-

-Nancy-san un poco de ponche?-

-Claro- 2 hrs des pues.

-Que bonita fiesta no crees?-

-CLARO-

-ALLEN- llamo Andrea preocupando a Allen

-Mande?-

-Toma- le entrega una escoba -Limpiaras toda la orden como castigo incluyendo en cuarto de Cross, todo debe parecer nuevo-

-Q-q-que?¿Porque?-

-Por todo lo que tu lado Noé nos hiso pasar-le contesto Lavi -Pero... pero...-

-Lo siento Allen-kun pero era esto o enfrentarte a un Komurin-le dijo Nancy -GULP.. Por donde empiezo?-contesto Allen en el acto

-Por el comedor y sigues con lo demás...-le dijo Itzel

-no podría ayudarme Black-Rose?-

-NO, lo tienes que hacer tu solo-le dijo Andrea

-TSK mejor calla y ponte a trabajar YA!-

-No me grites PAKANDA!-

-Tu no le grites a mi Yuu, y ponte a reponer tus errores Moyashi de pacotilla- Allen se fue con la cabeza baja -Y yo te estaré vigilando no intestes escapar- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos -Toda la noche hasta que termines la Orden completa-

-Pero... pero...-

-Nada- lo calla poniéndole cinta adhesiva en los labios -Tu sigue con tu labor...-

La escena se empieza a poner blanca mientras la imagen comienza disiparse en la luz, desapareciendo lentamente la imagen

-Entonces...- siguió narrando la historia Nancy

-Ya la regaste- término Andrea haciendo reír a todos menos a Kanda

-Oye-

-Se supone que es de miedo, no de como Allen limpia la Orden-

-Bueno, ya lo cambio... erjem, erjem... Entonces-

-Ya, ya cállate, la riegas Nancy, ya se te pudrió el cerebro mejor, vamos por unas manzanas acaramelas con Jerry, y a poner los adornos ya mañana es Halloween-

¡FIN!

Boku-tachi wa mina kitto

_Nea mira a los ojos a Nancy_

Te wo nobashiterunda

_Nancy le regresa la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos_

Touku tou ori Basho we to

_Andrea mira decidida a Nea mientras activa el nivel crítico de lía_

Kaze ni fukare aruite yuku

_Nea se lanza a atacar a Andrea pero es detenido por Nancy_

Egaiteta mirai nigirishimete

_Ambos intercambian miradas_

Haruka karata mitsumeterunda

_Los ojos de Allen se cambian por los de Nea_

Umare kita imi wo shiritakute

_Una lagrima se escapa de los ojos de Nancy, siendo detenida por Allen_

Tatoeba ushinau toki ga kite mo

_Los brazos de Allen la abrazan, mientras comienza a llorar_

Dakishimeru koto ima, erabou

_Llega Andrea seguida de Kanda e Itzel_

Boku-tachi wa mina kitto

_Andrea se lanza a asesinar a Allen por abrazar a Nancy_

Te wo nobashiterunda

_Kanda la detiene por la muñeca mientras ella lo mira asesinamente_

Nakuse nai mono ni mukatte

_Kanda le regresa la mirada, para después estar siendo estrangulado_

Kagayaita yume dake wo

_Andrea vuelve a mirar a Nancy y esboza una leve sonrisa_

Taguri yose nagara

_Los exorcistas reunidos en el comedor_

Tooku tooi basho he to

_Gritan todos mientras elevan las copas_

Itsuka miteta sora no iro ga

_Nancy jala a Allen para poder besarlo_

Namida suru tabi ni yogoreteku

_La escena se vuelve blanca. Los exorcistas en el cuarto de Kanda…_

I, S y D: Etto…. Hola…(corren a esconderse)

I(Asomando solo la cabeza): Lo sabemos lo sabemos, llevamos siglos sin aparecer

D: y Halloween fue hace casi un mes…

S: Pero aquí estamos por fin, no les vamos a dar excusas.

D: Confiamos en que cualquiera que vaya a la secundaria o la Preparatoria entenderá porque no hemos tardado tiempo

I: Por lo mismo pedimos paciencia para el Fic…

S: No sabemos cuándo lo ecualizaremos, así que esperamos contar con su comprensión

I, S, y D: SAYO!


End file.
